


The New Kid

by Crash5020



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash5020/pseuds/Crash5020
Summary: A slightly alternate take on Timmy's first meeting with Chloe. (Story #1 of a series of Nicktoons Fanfics)





	1. The New Kid

“You’re starting to give me a headache, Sport,” said Wanda.

Timmy glanced down at the dizzied face of his pink-tinted pencil and immediately stopped tapping the disguised fairy against his desk.

“Sorry, Wanda," he apologized. "I just can't wait to get out here."

His eyes once again glued to the classroom clock, Timmy resumed counting down to the fated time.

"Come on!" the 10-year old impatiently mumbled under his breath. "Come on!"

As the young child continued to stare at the clock, Mr. Crocker continued with his history lesson that his students had tuned out an hour ago.

“…and that, class, is how I ended up cursed with being a teacher,” Mr. Crocker finished in a bored, monotone tone. “Now before class ends, I have an announcement to make. We have a new student joining our class today.”

Hearing the words, "new student," was enough to gain his class's attention. They curiously watched Mr. Crocker approach the classroom door and opened it, revealing a young girl for all to see.

“This is Chloe Carmichael,” Mr. Crocker introduced.

Confused, Timmy raised his hand and asked, “Uh, why didn’t introduce her before class?”

Ignoring his student's question, Mr. Crocker turned to Chloe, "You can take the empty seat next to Timmy Turner.”

Chloe did as she was instructed and took the seat next to Timmy. Not too long after, the sound of the dismissal bell rung throughout the entire school. Finally receiving the freedom they coveted, every student rushed out of the class room, some unaware that they have ran over their teacher in the process. With no time to waste, Timmy opened his locker just as Cosmo and Wanda have assumed the shape of his textbooks.

“Isn't it kind of strange that Mr. Crocker would introduce a new student at the end of the school day?” Wanda wondered aloud.

“Hey, he's just thinking outside the box and thinking outside the box is great!” Cosmo beamed. “I do it all the time!”

“Sometimes you need to think inside the box, honey,” Wanda smiled at her husband. “Anyway, Timmy, why don't you offer to show Chloe around the school? She is the new girl after all and this is a good chance to make a new friend.”

“I don't know, Wanda,” replied the cautious 10-year old. “I don't even know her. For all I know, she can be some type of weirdo.”

He then closed his locker door, allowing him to finally notice the aforementioned new kid standing right next to him.

“I wasn't talking to my textbooks!” Timmy shouted in a defensive and highly suspicious. manner.

“I don't mind,” Chloe said with a gentle smile. “It's not like talking to textbooks is weird.”

“Um… Yes it is. It's very, very weird."

He was completely taken aback that the New Kid didn't immediately consider him weird. That was something that never happened to him before.

“Anyway, what are you doing here?” asked Timmy.

“My locker is right next to yours,” said Chloe. “Looks like we’ll be locker buddies.”

Chloe grabbed her things from her locker and walked away. As soon as she was out of earshot, Timmy re-opened his locker and said, "Wow guys, someone didn't call me weird for talking to you."

Receive nothing but silence, the 10-year old looked inside his locker and realized that he was only talking to his normal, non-verbal textbooks. He then turned around to find a group of girls behind him, staring at him with confused and horrified looks on their faces. They each feigned a smile and walked away from him slowly, leaving Timmy very annoyed. He quickly grabbed his backpack from his locker and slammed the door in a huff. The moment he was finally out of the school, Timmy was approached by his friends, Chester and A.J.

“Is it true, Timmy?” asked A.J.

“No. I don't talk to inanimate objects,” Timmy insisted.

“Not that,” said Chester. “Everyone knows you talk to inanimate objects. We’re talking about the new girl having a locker next to yours.”

“Oh. Yeah, that’s true,” Timmy shrugged.

“It looks like the new girl’s being forced on you,” Chester concluded.

"What?! Just because the New Kid sits next to me in class and has a locker next to mine, doesn’t mean she’s being forced on me," Timmy insisted.

“Yeah and my mailbox doesn’t get tossed in front of me every time I say my dad's name: Bucky Mcbadbat,” Chester replied in a sarcastic tone.

As if on cue, a flaming mailbox landed in front of the three.

“Isn’t that your mailbox?” Timmy asked.

“Not again!” Chester cried before running off.

"Anyway," A.J. pulled a chart from behind his back and presented it to his remaining friend. "It's a statistical fact that when a new kid is placed next to a student and then given a locker next to the same student, then it becomes obvious that the new kid is being forced on said student."

"…Do you have a graph for everything?" Timmy questioned.

"Of course. It's a basic trait of an unpopular genius. I've got graphs for student popularity, teacher salary, and the growth rate of my clone…"

"What?"

"Ah! I mean… The growth rate of my avocado…!"

The flustered genius flashed Timmy a suspicious smile before suddenly running away, leaving the graph he presented behind.

As he pondered his friends' words on the journey home, Cosmo and Wanda flew up to Timmy as hummingbirds.

“Can you believe those guys?” asked Timmy.

“Yeah," Cosmo agreed. "You'd think Chester would be used to his mailbox being tossed in front of him every time he mentions his dad and we've seen A.J.'s clone before."

“Not that,” Timmy said, shaking his head. "They think the New Kid is being forced on me.”

“You shouldn't let what he said get to you, Timmy,” Wanda advised. “Kids tend to over exaggerate coincidences. Of course, you would know that.”

"Hey! Trixie ending up being the last person without a dance partner was not a coincidence!" Timmy insisted, before suspiciously whistling.

"It still didn't keep her from taking Phillip away from me," Cosmo cried, tearing up from the most recent lost of his nickel.

The disappointed 10-year walked up his driveway until he heard someone say, “Hi, Timmy!”

Curious as to who called him, Timmy followed the direction of the familiar voice and was shocked to find Chloe waving at him from across the street. Stunned by her 2nd random appearance, Timmy walked to the house she was standing in front of and asked, “What are you doing here, Chloe?”

“I live here,” Chloe answered.

“Wait a minute…” Timmy stared at her in disbelief. “You actually live across the street from me?”

Chloe nodded her head, prompting him looked back at Cosmo and Wanda with a concerned look on his face. He then turned his attention back to Chloe and said, “Ok, uh, I got to go home and do my homework."

“But we don't have homework,” Chloe replied as a confused expression landed on her face.

“How do you know that?"

“I was taking notes from outside the classroom door."

She then pulled her notepad out of her backpack and showed Timmy all the notes she had taken. He blankly stared at her and quickly ran home. Once inside, Timmy frantically rushed up to his room and slammed the door shut as Cosmo and Wanda poofed in.

“So she's your neighbor too? That’s a coincidence,” said Wanda.

The stressed 10-year old took a deep breath and chuckled.

“So she’s my neighbor too. So what? That still doesn't mean she's being forced on me,” he insisted.

As if on cue, Jorgen Von Strangle poofed into the room and roared, “**Turner!!!**”

The force of his thunderous voice was enough to send the trio flying.

“It wasn't me! I didn't do it! I didn't know that would happen just because I got curious!” Timmy instinctively replied.

“What are you talking about, puny Turner?” Jorgen asked.

“Nothing,” the 10-year old shot a giant, suspicious grin at the hulking Fairy. “Anyway, what are you doing here?”

To answer Timmy's question, Jorgen poofed a graph out of thin air and shoved it into Timmy's face.

“As you can see from this graph, there is a rise in Fairy Godkids who need fairies, but there’s a lack of fairies available to be Fairy Godparents,” the large fairy explained.

“How's that possible?” Timmy sputtered. “There are like a million fairies in Fairy World who do nothing all day. What about Juandissimo? Is he even still Remy's Godparent?”

“**They're all busy!!!**” Jorgen roared.

“You know, you wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't make that rule about no new fairy babies,” Timmy pointed out.

In response to the child's jab, Jorgen jerked Timmy up to his face and glared at him with a menacing look on his face.

“Do you really want another him?” Jorgen asked as he pointed to Cosmo.

“Hey, Wanda, look at this ball I found!” Cosmo grinned as he showed his wife his new pale yellow, buzzing ball.

“That's a wasps' nest, Cosmo!” Wanda shrieked.

The wasps flew out of their nest and begun stinging Cosmo.

“Point taken,” Timmy accepted.

“Anyway, due to our lack of fairies, I'm making you share your fairies with someone else,” Jorgen smirked.

Disbelief and shock completely paralyzed Timmy's entire body as he tried to properly process what he had just been told.

“WHAT?!” he exclaimed.

Not too long after that blurt, Chloe climbed down the rock wall in her room as Jorgen, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda poofed in. The moment she noticed their sudden appearance, Chloe instinctively grabbed Jorgen's right arm, flipped over and slammed him on the ground. Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda's jaws dropped in disbelief as Jorgen rubbed the back of his head.

“My guard was down," Jorgen explained in an annoyed tone. "Naturally if I was ready, she would be the one who would be on the floor like an unprepared weakling.”

The hulking fairy then staggered onto his feet and glared at Chloe.

“Anyway, Chloe, I am here to present you with your Fairy Godparents,” he continued.

“Fairy… Godparents?” Chloe repeated, confused.

“You know, wands and wings,” Wanda smiled.

“And floaty crowny things,” Cosmo cheerfully added.

“Wait a minute,” Timmy injected. "I thought you had to be miserable to be assigned Fairy Godparents. How is she miserable?”

“I’d tell you but I now have to go and ask someone how to deal with emasculation… for someone else,” Jorgen answered before poofing away in a huff.

Chloe stared at Cosmo and Wanda with a look of amazement and whimsy on her face.

“Is this really happening?” asked Chloe.

“Yeah, is this really happening?” Timmy asked; the tone of his voice not even bothering to hide his annoyance over the whole ordeal.

“I have Fairy Godparents?” excitement began to build up in Chloe as she finally began to accept what was happening.

“Not quite,” said Wanda. “You see you have to share us with Timmy. We were originally assigned to him.”

“You have Fairies, Timmy?” asked Chloe.

“Ok, now she’s being forced on me,” Timmy thought.

“I’m Cosmo,” Cosmo introduced himself.

“And I’m Wanda,” Wanda added.

“And we’re…!”

“She already knows that part,” Timmy interrupted.

“Wait… What do Fairy Godparents do?” asked Chloe.

“We grant wishes,” Wanda answered.

“Really?" Chloe turned her attention to her fellow Godchild and asked, "What can I wish for, Timmy?”

“Why are you asking me?” he asked, confused by the sudden question directed at him..

“You’ve had fairies for a while so you gotta be an expert on this kind of stuff,” Chloe answered.

“Actually…” Cosmo started.

Quickly covering Cosmo's mouth, a boastful smirk landed on Timmy's face and he answered, “You’re right. I am an expert. You see Chloe, you can’t just wish for anything. There are certain rules that you can’t break.”

“Like what?” asked Chloe.

“Uhhhhh…" Unable to remember any of the numerous rules he had already encountered and/or broke, Timmy decided there was only one way to answer without looking like an idiot, "Just wish for anything and you'll find out."

"Okay… Wish for anything. Wish for anything," Chloe excitedly chanted. "…“How do I make a wish?”

“Just say you wish for something,” Timmy answered.

Nodding her head, Chloe then closed her eyes and thought about what she would want as her first wish. After sifting through many possible wishes, she immediately opened her eyes and grinned at the others in her room.

“I wish… that everyone in the world would share everything!” Chloe wished.

"What?!" Timmy exclaimed for the second time.

With their wands in hand, Cosmo and Wanda waved their instruments of magic and granted their new Godchild's wish.

“This isn’t going to end well…” Timmy muttered.

The group immediately heard a crash outside and quickly looked out Chloe’s window. What was a wish to everyone to share their possessions instead resulted in everyone stealing.

“Chloe, I know this isn’t what you were going for, but you basically made everyone a thief,” her fellow godchild pointed out.

Timmy then noticed a man running out of his house with a box containing his collection of Crimson Chin comic books, something that he wasn't going to stand for.

“Hey, I share those comics with no one!” Timmy shouted. “I wish I had a jetpack!”

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and a jetpack appeared on Timmy’s back. He quickly flew out of the window and tackled the man with his comics. With his comics recovered, he then flew back to Chloe’s house as Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda appeared outside.

“This is getting out of control! I wish everything was back to normal!”

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands, but instead of his wish being his granted, their wands instead wilted.

“What is it now?” the exasperated child asked.

Wanda poofed up Da Rules and opened it up to the page with the answer to Timmy's question.

“Sorry, sport, according to Da Rules you can’t wish away another Godkid’s wish,” Wanda explained.

“You know I’m starting get tired of Da Rules,” the annoyed 10-year old muttered. “I wish…”

Timmy quickly covered his mouth and thought, “That was a close one. I almost started that page collecting adventure again.”

Suddenly, Dad snatched his son's jetpack and strapped it on.

“Dad, what are you doing?!” Timmy exclaimed.

“Son, you need to learn how to share things,” Dad scoffed.

Dad turned the jetpack on and started flying around the neighborhood in an erratic manner. Soon, he flew by his son's comics, setting them ablaze.

"My special, platinum, limited edition Crimson Chin comics!" Timmy exclaimed.

He quickly took his shirt off and used it in a desperate attempt to put out the fire but, in the end, the comics turned into ash.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Timmy screamed.

As the child tearfully picked up the ashes of his comics, he heard Chloe say, “It’s ok, Timmy. You can always get more.”

“More…?!" Timmy's right eye twitched as he turned his glare to Chloe. "Those were special. Platinum. Limited edition. CRIMSON CHIN COMICS!”

“They’re also very flammable,” Cosmo added.

“You’re not helping, dear,” Wanda said in an annoyed tone.

“There are no more!” Timmy continued to yell.

“Calm down, sport. There's no reason to yell at Chloe,” said Wanda.

Timmy angrily turned to Wanda and yelled, “Calm down?! How can I calm down?! My comics are gone and this wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for her! This is all her fault! It-!”

The enraged 10-year immediately rendered silent as he finally realized how he was acting. He slowly and cautiously turned around and noticed a hurt expression plant itself on Chloe’s face.

“Chloe, I- I didn’t mean it like- I didn't… uhm…” Timmy struggled to find the words to say in this situation.

“No, you’re right,” Chloe said with a sorrowful smile. “I always mess things up.”

“What do you mean?”

“In my old town, I always tried to help others or do good, but I just end up making things worse. Eventually I was all alone, because no one wanted anything to do with me.”

“So that’s why she needs Fairy GodParents,” Timmy thought to himself.

He looked at the ashes of his comic books then looked back at Chloe and sighed.

“Don’t beat yourself too much,” said Timmy. “I know what it’s like to try to help only to make things worse.”

“You do?” Chloe asked, surprised.

“Besides, anyone who wouldn’t want anything to with you is an idiot. I mean I’ve only known you for less than a day, but you seem pretty ok and your first wish was for the benefits of others. So, you shouldn’t let the things of those who doesn’t appreciate you trying to help say get to you.”

Chloe face lit up and smiled. Cosmo, on the other hand, had the complete opposite reaction. Frightened by his godchild's words, the green-haired fairy dived behind Wanda and shriek, “Wanda, Timmy’s acting mature! Something’s not right.”

“Timmy’s a growing boy, Cosmo,” Wanda pointed out. “He’s supposed to be getting more mature.”

Suddenly, a group of masked men ran by, one carrying a restrained Mom.

“Can you now unwish your wish before those people hurt my mom?” Timmy pleaded.

“Ok,” Chloe eagerly cleared her throat and declared, “I wish everyone was back to normal and that everything is back where it should be.”

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and granted Chloe's wish. Soon everyone stopped stealing and the stolen items were poofed back home.

“Everything’s back to normal,” said a relieved Timmy.

“Thanks, Timmy,” Chloe beamed.

“For what?”

“For what you said,”

Embarrassed, Timmy scratched the back of his head.

“It’s no big deal," said Timmy. "Anyway, how do we deal with the whole sharing Cosmo and Wanda thing?”

“They already live you, right?” asked Chloe.

“Yeah. You don't think we should switch who they stay with every day?”

“They should just stay with you."

Timmy blankly stared at Chloe's solution.

“But how are you going to make wishes?" he asked.

“I’ll be fine,” she assured her fellow Godchild. “Besides we wouldn’t want Cosmo and Wanda moving around so much.”

“Ok then."

All was quiet for a moment, causing the atmosphere to become too awkward for Timmy.

“Ok, see you tomorrow,” he said.

“Ok,” Chloe smiled.


	2. Epilogue

"…and that's why I can't escape the curse of being an elementary school teacher," said Mr. Crocker.

Meanwhile, Timmy's eyes were once again glued to the clock. He couldn't help but feel as if the clock hands were designed to move as slow as possible.

"Also, I have an announcement," Mr. Crocker continued. "In order for you to make new friends you'll immediately forget once you graduate, the school is making me assign you pen pals."

Everyone in the classroom, except for Chloe, groaned as the bell for lunch rung.

"I'll assign them after lunch," said the disinterested teacher.

Later in the lunchroom…

"Ugh, I don't want to be assigned a pen pal," Timmy complained.

"What's wrong with being assigned a pen pal?" asked Chloe. "Having pen pals enriches our understandings of the world and helps brings everyone closer together."

Timmy shot a confused look Chloe's way and argued, "No, having a pen pal means you'll be forced to talk to people you don't have anything in common with. It's like having a new kid forced on you."

At that moment, Cosmo and Wanda poofed on top of the lunch table as salt and pepper shakers respectively.

"Why the long face, sport?" asked Wanda.

"We're being assigned pen pals," Timmy answered.

"Oh! I had a pen pal once," Cosmo bubbled. "I remember it like it was yesterday…"

The green haired fairy thought back to the last pen pal letter he received which read, "Why haven't you wrote back to me yet?! The doctor said I had to have constant contact with the outside world or else I'll sink into depression!"

"Yep, felt like it was yesterday," Cosmo beamed. "Good times… Good times…"

"It was yesterday, Cosmo!" Wanda snapped. "And you still haven’t wrote her back!"

"Good times…" Cosmo dreamily continued.

"Yeah, well I can't avoid it," Timmy groaned. "The school will probably force Mr. Crocker to know if we've been writing to them. I wish I could have a pen pal that I would actually have a chance of liking."

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and granted their godchild's wish.

"What just happened?" asked Timmy.

"We just granted your wish," Wanda replied.

"But nothing happened."

"You have to wait until you're back in class, sport."

After lunch, Timmy and his classmates returned to class and Mr. Crocker started to handout addresses to his students. He handed the last one to Timmy, who read aloud, "Lincoln Loud… Royal Woods, Michigan."

** To be continued in The Fairly Loud Halloween. **


End file.
